Core A Precis: The Administrative Core will provide administrative, human resource, and fiscal support for the entire Program Project Grant, its investigators and staff. Responsibilities will include maintenance of IACUC and IRB training and compliance records;site monitoring;arrangement of project, PPG and advisory board meetings;and travel arrangements for all members of the PPG. Core staff will aid in budget management, annual reports, renewals and publications. In addition, they will help ensure interaction between the projects and cores. Core staff will handle the administrative aspects of hiring, reviewing and replacing, as needed, of postdoctoral, technical and nursing staff, as well as effort reporting and documentation. Core A staff will monitor expenditures and account activities to ensure compliance with applicable policies and regulations;will serve as the point of contact for applicable sub-contract billing, for invoice processing and for negotiating with outside vendors;and will ensure and schedule regular lab, PPG-wide, and advisory board meetings. The Core Administrative Assistant will order office supplies, will be the point person for the basic equipment needs, such as telephones and copiers, of the Projects and Cores, and will handle travel arrangements. The Core will provide oversight for the basic science projects in assuring and documenting all required personnel training and certification as mandated by the Emory Environmental Health and Safety Office including chemical, radiation and biological safety training. In those projects where animal models will be utilized, the Administrative Core will ensure proper institutional approval of all protocols through Emory's IACUC review board, and will ensure that all staff members maintain the proper credentials and training. Core A will help interface with Core C in federal assurance and oversight of the protocol's risks and safety of research subjects, as well as the validity and integrity of the data. The Core will accomplish the initial Emory IRB submissions, modifications, and renewals, and other potential issues that may occur during the course of the research, and will actively participate in site monitoring for all clinical studies under the PPG. Core A will serve all projects and cores, by performing the majority of the compliance, personnel, and financial issues, thus allowing the members of the project and core teams to focus on the research related aspects of their work.